Gajeel vs Franky
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: pure crossover battle. no plot


Black steel Gajeel (pre-timeskip)vs Cyborg Franky (pre- timeskip ).

Gajeel turns his fingertips into kunais and fires them at franky, franky counters by taking a deep breath then spitting out a large volume of nails, the more numerous nails deflected the kunais then headed straight for gajeel. Gajeel opens his mouth and swallows the nails, powering him up. Franky then breathes fire at him, "fresh fire"! Gajeel simply charges straight through the flames "ive taken way hotter flames than that"! Then as he gets right in front of franky he transforms his arm into an extending metal pole thrusting towards franky "Iron dragon's club"! Franky then turns his left forearm into a shield and blocks it as the pole continues to extend and push him back, then from along the length of the pole more iron poles jut out and from those even more poles creating a branching effect which eventually surrounded and bypassed Franky's shield and managed to hit franky with several of the metal poles pushing and slamming him through a wall. Gajeel then retracts all the poles back into his fist while doing his signature chuckle "gihihihihi". Franky then fires his right fist from his arm with a chain connecting them "Strong Right"! The attack hits gajeel in the face slamming him into a wall. Franky uses the chain to retract his fist back into his arm, then he does his signature pose and as he clangs his forearms together he yells "Suuuupppeeeerrr"! Franky then points his left arm towards gajeel, twists it and reveals four small holes in his wrist which rapidly fires multiple explosive pellets "beans left"! Gajeel then points all his fingers on his left hand toward it, creates a magic seal from the fingertips, and from it rapidly fires several metal spears, the rapid fire ranged attacks collide, cancelling each other out. Franky then connects his forearms together with a t-shaped pipe with the remaining end aimed at the opponent, then he sucks in huge amounts of air into his abnormally massive forearms making them even larger, upon reaching critical mass, he fires a compacted air blast that travels at the speed of sound "Coup de vent"! Gajeel counters this by taking a deep breath then emits a powerful tornado filled with metal shards "Iron dragon's roar"! The two powerful attacks collide blowing both combatants away. After this, Franky dislocates both his shoulders revealing two holes on them that turn into cannons, then he begins running towards gajeel in a stupid looking way while firing explosive rounds "chaser bullets"! (These bullets do not home in on their target, franky just chases his opponent while firing them). Gajeel then covers his entire body in iron scales while running towards the explosive bullets and tanks them and even catches one between his teeth as it explodes in his mouth, then gajeel does a wide evil toothy grin as smoke exits his mouth "thanks for the snack gihihihi". Franky then puts his shoulders back in place as he removes the skin from his right hand revealing a huge steel fist and goes for a close range punch "strong hammer"! Gajeel, still fully coated in iron scales, responds in kind and punches as well "Iron dragon's hard fist"! The two heavy punches collide creating a shockwave from the sheer force. Franky then gets on a boxing stance "franky boxing"! Then the cyborg pirate and the dragon slayer mage began brawling and trading blows in a head to head collision of pure force, wills, and hard, heavy metal. After a good while of trading punches, Franky points his left arm at gajeel, opens his wrist like a door hinge, a hole opens in his left hand revealing a gunsight that he aims with, and from close range fires a cannonball, "How's this for a snack? Weapons left"! Gajeel then transforms one of his arms into a huge jagged steel blade and the jagged edges began moving across the length of the blade turning it into a chainsaw, and uses it to slice the cannonball in half. Gajeel then laughs maniacally while repeatedly slashing at franky, franky expands his left forearm into a shield to block the relentless attacks but after a while the chainsaw begins cutting deeper and deeper into the shield. Finding an opening, franky opens the tip of his left pointer finger and fires a bullet from it to gajeel's eye, the bullet doesnt really do much, but it does momentarily blind gajeel and gives franky time to split his legs vertically creating an extra pair of legs jutting towards the front like a reverse centaur, "Franky Kentauros"! And uses the legs to wrap around the stunned gajeel and pin both of gajeel's arms and legs into the ground rendering the chainsaw unusable, and with franky right on top of him, franky uses his right steel fist to bash gajeel's face in with obscene force "Ultimate hammer"! The fist hit with so much force it punched gajeel straight down through the concrete floor and as a result both of them fell into the lower level. Even while coated in iron scales, that blow must have done a number on gajeel. Gajeel is now seemingly passed out, relieved but exhausted, Franky walks away from his downed opponent. After franky has reached some distance away, gajeel suddenly regains conciousness but feels like he could pass out again at any moment, using every bit of his willpower, he stands up, clasp his hands together above his head, and creates a truly gigantic iron sword, franky looks back and notices the gigantic sword pointing towards the sky and seeing its length, realizes that even at this distance, if that sword is swung down it would definitely reach and end him. Meanwhile, Gajeel thought to himself " i'll never be able to beat that salamander bastard if i lose here" using every last bit of his strength and uncharacteristically drawing upon his feelings of camaraderie for his guildmates, swings down the massive sword fueled by the power of his feelings "Dragon slayer's secret art: Iron God sword"! Seeing the blade come down, Franky is left with but one option, he inflates his buttocks to an insane size and propels himself with a fart "Coup de Booooo"!and flies away from gajeel and the oncoming blade towards the sky, he just barely manages to dodge the blade as it splits the ground in two and creates a shockwave that can be felt for miles away. Gajeel, having nothing left to give, passess out and is down for good. K.O !


End file.
